1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard coat sheet (a scratch resistant sheet) having an antibacterial property, and more particularly, to a hard coat sheet having an antibacterial property and an excellent transparency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, articles having an antibacterial property for foods and for daily life are being increased. These articles includes an antibacterial agent incorporated therein, and the transparency of the article is particularly not required.
There is no prior art article having an antibacterial property and excellent transparency. Especially, there is hitherto no anti-scattering film for a window pane or no film particularly effective for a display such as a display picture.